


Return

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Baccano!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: M/M, Vampuary, apart from that this is just ridiculous shipping, don't even ask, some sadness because mortality induced death happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Yellow hears a rumour, so he goes to investigate. But for some reason, keeps going back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One: I don't know, this just happened  
> Two: This is loosely connected to my Baccano fic "Gold in miser's hands", but it is understandable without it too  
> Three: Enjoy!

“So… have you heard the rumour?”

“I heard a lot of rumours, half of them you told me. Which one do you mean?”

“The one about immortals. The beings who don’t age or die, but not vampires either.”

“Not this again…”

Aiji sighed, turning back to the book in his hand. Every decade or so, Yellow would bring up this rumour, and then he could barely be discouraged from it.

“You had been going on and on about this for half a century.”

“Actually, more.”

“And the Viscount always waved the idea away. And since Caldimir is the chairman...”

“Exactly the point.”

Aiji looked up again, raising an eyebrow, watching his brother’s grin widen.

“The Viscount said we need not bother ourselves with rumours of these so-called immortals, so I didn’t. But Caldimir declared this area off-limits… Now I _got_ to check it out, you know?”

“Haven’t you been there once before already? When was it… sixties?”

“Yes, and that’s exactly the point! Maybe I’ll recognise some people! It was an eventful night either way, someone tried to shoot the place up, but the big guy punched him out like in a Bud Spencer flick.”

“Why do you like those movies, I could never imagine.”

“I don’t say anything about your obsession with silly ninja movies, so shut your mouth.”

“...anyway, you would go, even if I’d say it’s a dumb idea wouldn’t you?”

“Sure. ‘Cause it isn’t a dumb idea, and you know it as well.”

There was a sigh, and Aiji looked back into his book.

“You do what you want.”

Yellow’s grin grew even wider, if possible.

“That means you’ll cover for me?”

“I’m reading a very important book.”

“That is Catch-22 you are reading.”

“Which is very important. Why are you still here?”

-

He knew that two bars had existed that were rumoured to be ran by immortals, but there was one of them that Yellow had actually visited. It was called Coraggioso, and it was a simple bar, very vintage. Opened around the Prohibition, the sign had said.

What Yellow really wanted to know, whether the owners had been around for that long.

The bar seemed fairly well-off, there were a few patrons inside, and nicely smiling bartender lady, and Yellow just sit in the corner, pretending to be deep in thoughts, while looking around - trying to find the owners.

That first day, he didnt meet them, and when he was about to leave, he asked the bartender.

“Oh, the brothers? They had been busy today. Some business with a restaurant, I wager” The bartender called Josie shrugged. “Mr Gandor and his elder brothers aren’t always around, you know young man.” Her eyes turned inquisitive. “Why ask?”

“Nothing, babe. Just curious.”

“Call me babe again, and I’ll smash this glass on your head, costumer or no.”

“Duly noted.”

-

Yellow went back, of course, for the next few days. One day, he visited that other place he heard of, the Alveare - now a restaurant, once a speakesy, but last time Yellow went around to look for immortals, he didn’t get around to visit that place, so he had no point of reference, whether anyone was an immortal there or not.

It wasn’t until day three that the day Yellow had been waiting for arrived, when he saw the men walk in.

Three men, all of them dressed elegantly, and Yellow immediately recognised the biggest one who stopped the commotion all those years ago.

He hadn’t aged a day.

_Score._

Two of them - the big one and the serious-faced one immediately disappeared in the back, but the third one remained, talking with the bartender. Yellow say the lady talk to him, and then the third brother looked around, straight at Yellow.

Oooooh, this was bound to be interesting.

The man looked young, early twenties at most, but Yellow already had an inkling that things weren’t that simple. He had a handsome face, almost a Hollywood-handsome, the kind you’d expect to be more like an actor, rather than a mafioso. It was his eyes though - he had very sharp eyes, and as he started to look forward Yellow, Yellow could have swore the young-looking man already assessed as much of him as he could.

He wondered how much was that exactly.

“My employee informed me you were asking about the owners? Is there a problem perhaps?”

The man’s tone was polite, but his eyes’ sharpness did not disappear.

“Oh no, no problem. It was just curiosity, you know. I bet you could guess why.”

“I could guess a couple of reasons why” the man was still smiling. “The name is Franklin Genoard. Who are you supposed to be?”

Yellow’s grin grew wider.

“Yellow Bridgestone. And that name ain’t any more true than yours, Mr. Gandor.”

The man smile didn’t waver.

“I was testing a theory. My actual name is Luck Gandor.”

“Nice. The name you get is still Yellow Bridgestone.”

“I have one question, based on this, though” Luck Gandor leaned forward, not turning away his sharp gaze. “Just _what_ are you, Mr. Bridgestone?”

“Oh? You know, most people take longer to realise something is off.”

“We have good memory for troublemakers. And also, we don’t like them coming back. So if you won’t reply…” Luck straightened his back, and turned his head. “Berga! A troublemaker is back.”

-

Alright. So maybe that time when there was a commotion where the big-built brother sucker-punched someone, maybe Yellow might have been cheering so hard that he also got thrown out, landing on his face painfully.

And told to never come back.

He just didn’t think the warning was still valid after fourty years, but after landing on his face outside in the pavement again, he was proven wrong.

“What am I, huh, Mr. Luck Gandor?”

He was humming, slowly standing up, rubbing his aching chin.

“Same question, right back at ya.”

He wasn’t going to give up finding an answer that easily.

-

“You know, being surprised by humans once is bad enough for a vampire of your caliber, if they are not even Eaters, but thrown out twice by the very same human? Who, I repeat is not even a Hunter, let alone an Eater? Losing your touch, brother?”

“Get off my back, forty years had passed since then. Doesn’t count.”

“Oh, it most certainly does.”

“Anyway, even his _human_ status is debatable. Humans tend to _age_ in forty years. So I gotta stay a bit. My duty as an Organization officer.”

“...did you forget you are there against explicit orders?”

“Nope!”

-

Sitting on the stairs in front of the Coraggioso was probably not one of the most dignified things he had done ever. Then again, neither was being thrown out, and even _that_ wasn’t the most embarrassing thing that had happened to Yellow ever, so he had to make do.

Sure, he could have transformed and snuck in. Or subjugated them to tell all of their secrets while dancing the chicken dance, if he wanted. Or just brute-forced his way through it.

But where was the fun in taking such shortcuts in investigating matters? There was absolutely no fun in doing so.

“I should have thought you’d come back.”

Score.

He knew that camping outside on the stairs would attract attention.

He looked up at Luck Gandor, who was standing at the door, still elegant as ever.

“Actually, I have not. See, I’m outside!” There was a faint amusement on Luck’s face, and Yellow continued. “Besides, that’s just unfair, man. Decades had passed since the incident, and I did nothing to warrant still getting kicked out. Long-living individuals like us should give out more chances, no?”

“Somehow I have a feeling you don’t follow these ideals.”

Yellow grinned.

“Either way, you are curious about what am I. And I am curious about what you are. So?”

Luck seemed to think it over, before opening the door, looking at Yellow expectantly, and he didn’t even have to say a thing before Yellow pushed himself to his feet.

It’d be rude to refuse an invitation wouldn’t it?

-

“Vampire, huh.”

“You don’t look rattled.”

“I’ve seen a lot of weird things.”

“Your turn.”

“I’m immortal.”

“No shit. What else?”

“Nothing else. I drank an immortality elixir, and now I can’t die.”

“It can’t be that simple.”

“It is.”

-

To say that Yellow was reluctant to believe some story about a magical elixir giving immortality to humans would have been an understatement. There had to be another explanation that Yellow was determined to find out.

He couldn’t explain why he got so fixated on this issue, but he kept going back to Coraggioso. He wasn’t there all the time, no, he had to travel a lot as an officer, and he had other whims, but somehow he kept circling back through months, and a couple years had passed like this. Not much, definitely not by their standards, but even just a few with human viewpoints.

Luck Gandor seemed to stop being surprised, when they ran into each other.

“You could invite me for some drinks, as a regular, eh?”

“You are way too infrequent to be a regular. Besides, don’t push it.”

“You say don’t push my _luck,_ eh?”

“So original. I had never heard that before.”

Either way, most of these visits didn’t really go anywhere in the long run.

But one time, something weird happened.

He didn’t see Luck at all on that night - and he was the brother he admittedly harped on the most. The big one didn’t seem the smart type (not like Yellow would have told him that, getting thrown out twice was enough), and the eldest one didn’t look particularly talkative. Yellow was pretty sure he never actually heard him talk during his visits.

So that left Luck.

But one night someone clapped him on the back, making him briefly choke on his drink (he liked the taste of alcohol, okay). It was a forceful, healthy slap, and came out of nowhere.

“So, you are the vampire Keith talked about ain’t cha?”

A few things.

One: the eldest brother was called Keith, and apparently _could_ talk.

Two: whoever this guy was, he was close enough for the silent brother to talk to, and even mention their vampire almost-regular.

Three: this “guy” was an old man.

He seemed to be in an excellent shape - his hair was still thick, even though completely grey, and his brown eyes having a wicked glint in them.

“...I wouldn’t have guessed that they can’t keep a secret.”

“Ah, don’t be mad at ‘em! It’s just me. But I have a question for ya” The man leaned closer. “Do ya know anyone named Doubs Hewley?”

Yellow’s thoughts came to a screetching halt as the old man continued.

“Tall, sparkly coat and top hat, kinda havin’ a flashy style…”

“You don’t have to describe him for me” Yellow interrupted him. “...yes, I do know him.”

“Ah! So is he a vampire after all?”

“...how do you know him?”

“We used to work in the same circus, in what… seventy years ago? That means he also didn’t age at all, huh?” The man tilted his head with a nostalgic expression. “Ya know, isn’t this world amazin’? All these decades and still can surprise me! Vampires!” He seemed geniunely hyped up by this news. “I can’t wait to tell Chané!”

“Now wait just a minute…” Yellow started, but the man ignored him.

“Also Doubs! That rascal!  Hadn’t seen him since I invited him to my wedding. Didn’t show up, though. Can ya tell him Felix says hi?”

“Wait a bi-...”

“Oh, I gotta go now. Things to do! See ya later!”

Then the man was gone, leaving a very confused Yellow behind.

-

“He’s my brother.”

Luck answered after Yellow literally caught his arm later that night.

“Huh? A fourth one? Felix Gandor?”

“Walken, actually. He’s adopted, but very much our brother.”

Yellow nodded slowly.

“So I get he didn’t get that _immortality elixir_ of yours, huh?”

He meant it as a mocking tone, because come on - immortality elixir? As if. But Luck turned his head away.

Oh… right.

Yellow realised he was still holding Luck’s arm, and he turned it to an awkward pat on his shoulder.

“How about we have a drink, heh?”

-

A month or two more had passed before another weird thing happened. Alright, not weird. _Weird_ as a definition barely existed in Yellow’s vocabulary, after all, he could shoot out projectile bats from himself, and his brother controlled shadows like they were his limbs, and they were not the weirdest beings in the universe.

So, weird was not the best definition. Memorable is probably the better one.

There had always been vampires who were less controlled than others. Usually turned ones, who got the short end of the stick in terms of powers, on need for blood. Or ones who could not handle the loss of their humanity, or went power-mad. Vampires like this were usually found by the Organization, and either helped, or… well.

Some of them could not be helped.

So, when Yellow got the news of a straggler vampire in New York, he took it as an assignment, and got accompanied by his brother for this mission.

“So… any particular reason why you wanted to come to New York?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to come to New York? I love New York!” Yellow grinned. “The only city I like more is Los Angeles. Hollywood, baby! But why wouldn’t I like New York? It’s constantly moving, full of life and intrigue, and…”

“And mafia.”

“Well, that too. Why do you single that out, huh?”

“Absolutely no reason.”

Somehow Yellow didn’t quite buy that, but him and Aiji parted ways, and it was impossible to grill Aiji about answers he didn’t want to give.

Okay, it only made sense his way lead to the Coraggioso. After all, it was near to the area where the straggler vampire was active.

Someone had to check it, right?

Also, the vampire ended up being there, so it all worked out well.

“Okay, dude. We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. And I gotta tell you, I like Josie’s drinks way too much, so if you lay your little fangs on her, there’s no hope for the hard way for ya.”

The bartender lady swallowed silently, held in the arms of a vampire. The vampire was middle-aged looking, eyes darting around frantically. There was an unconscious guest, his blood splattered on the wall, and Yellow didn’t look that way to check his breathing, his fingers were toying with the gun.

“Look man, I’m just givin’ you some courtesy here.”

“Do you think you can be faster than me?”

Yellow grinned, a wicked, almost predatory grin.

“Try me.”

The vampire looked taken aback, his grip visibly lessening on Josie’s shoulders… and then suddenly there was another body in the picture, as Luck Gandor appeared, and socked the vampire in the jaw.

There was an audible crack of bones, but the vampire still staggered back, and Luck didn’t seem bothered by his obviously broken hand. Josie seized the opportunity and ran, and Luck turned to face Yellow.

His usually so sharp suit already ruined, and torn in multiple places, his hair messy, but he seemed unhurt. He opened his mouth---

And then the vampire rose up, grabbed Luck, and sank his fangs into his neck.

Yellow wasn’t thinking, he moved, raised his toy gun, and fired - the bat shooting out immediately, catching the vampire in the head. There was a visceral scream as the vampire let Luck go, causing the mafioso to stumble forward. The vampire’s head healed immediately (lucky bastard, having a good regeneration), but then suddenly his entire body jerked, as if he wanted to throw up.

“Wha---”

He couldn’t finish, and shame or not, Yellow’s mouth remained hanging open.

It was really almost like the vampire threw up - blood shot out from his mouth, up from his throat… and straight back to Luck’s neck.

In a few moments of time, there was just a whimpering vampire, and a completely unhurt Luck Gandor.

Luck straightened his back, trying to fix his suit in vain.

“Told you, didn’t I? I’m immortal.”

The vampire was slowly getting up, looking terrified from the dual sensation of getting shot in the had by a high-projectile bat and having ingested blood forcefully ripped up from his esophagus.

And that’s before his shadow turned indigo, cornering him irreversibly.

“Oh great. _Now_ you show up.”

-

“There’s two of them?!” Josie was damn near losing her mind, and Yellow grinned.

“No worries Josie. He wouldn’t like your beer.”

“I’m more like a wine kind of guy” Aiji interjected.

“See? Told ya.”

“Now I feel so much better” Josie sighed. “Do you boys want your damn beer and wine then?”

-

“You hesitated.”

They were at an airport, Yellow lazing around and playing with a video game on his phone, the vampire wrapped up in Rude’s basement, waiting for better people to talk with him. Yellow and Indigo were good at collecting wild vampires, but not at actually helping them.

“Hm? What do ya mean?”

“You know what I mean. You could have shot the guy over the bartender’s shoulder either way. You _are_ faster. But okay, you were toying with him, I get that. But when Gandor entered the picture, you were hesitating.”

“What are ya hinting at?”

“I’m just saying, that while you hesitated, as soon as Luck Gandor got hurt, you immediately fired.”

“You know, I don’t think that counts getting hurt. ‘Sides, he’s an immortal. I knew that.”

“Sure. You still immediately fired.”

Yellow glanced up from his phone, to look at his brother’s smirking face.

“...your point is?”

“My point is, that I finally get why you keep going back to Coraggioso.”

“...huh?”

“Not that I can blame you” Aiji was outright grinning now. “Luck Gandor _is_ a very handsome man.”

_“What the actual fuck, Aiji.”_

-

Aiji didn’t know what the fuck was he talking about, obviously. Yellow just wanted to know how the hell did the three Gandors became immortal, and Luck Gandor was the most talkative one.

That’s all.

A little more time later, when he returned though, Josie grabbed his elbow.

“Go up to the roof” Upon seeing Yellow’s confused blinking, Josie sighed in a tired way. “...Mr Felix passed away last night. And so did his wife, Mrs Chané. Mr Luck is up there.”

Yellow couldn’t explain why did he go up.

Luck was sitting on the side of the roof, looking out to the city, cigarette in his mouth.

“Honestly, I don’t know which one is the bigger health hazard. The cigarette or the height. You’re lucky you’re immortal.”

Luck just glanced at him as Yellow sat down next to him awkwardly, and just offered a cigarette to him.

Oh, hell.

Not like he could get lung cancer either.

(Or he could, judging from Laetitia’s cavities. Oh, well.)

“You’re older than me aren’t you?”

“Well, most likely, yea.”

“So I guess you lost a lot of mortals didn’t you.”

“Probably not like ya had lost your brother now” Yellow looked down, exhaling a puff of smoke. “I don’t really care about mortals. Mortals are just that, fickle beings. Not to mention humans can be real bastards.” Yellow thought of flames and pitchforks in the distance. “Ain’t worth caring about much.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Luck chuckled without much humour in his voice.

“Well. It’s not like I was _born_ immortal, unlike you.”

“I could have been turned, you know.”

“But you weren’t, were you?”

It was Yellow’s turn to chuckle a little, then the smile dropped off from his face.

“Hey… For what it’s worth, I am sorry about your brother. And his wife. I might not know what it’s like to lose a mortal, but I do know what it’s like to lose a family member.”

“...thank you.”

Yellow didn’t really know what else he could have said - he wasn’t good at comforting people, but it also would have felt wrong to just leave like that.

So he stayed.

-

<Yanno, there’s no point for you to go to New York.>

“Wow. That is a broad statement from you. There’s lot of things in New York.”

There was a digital laughter coming from his phone.

<Sure thing. But there’s no Luck Gandor in New York now.”

Yellow stopped dead on his tracks, glaring at the phone in his hand. Which looked ridiculous probably, especially as he was glaring at a smug-looking mouse mascot.

“Oh, I see you believed my brother’s delusions. Shut the fuck up.”

<I’m just sayinnn’ that your friend you seem to visit a lot is outta town. It ain’t me jumpin’ to conclusions, dude.>

There were actually cracks appearing on his phone, Yellow was gripping it so hard, and Hackey kept laughing.

“...alright, I’ll bite. Where is he?”

<Awww, you do caaaare. He’s in Japan. Ikebukuro, to be precise.”

“Oh. So that mans you can’t know shit about him can you?”

<Now, that just rude. Hittin’ below the belt do ya? Are ya sure you want to play that game with me?>

“What do you mean?”

<Oh, just ‘cause I can’t get into ‘Bukuro, I get news from there. From other districts, and stuff. And do ya know what I heard?>

Yellow felt like he didn’t want to ask, but the mocking in Hackey’s voice pushed him on.

“What?”

<Word on the net is that a member of the Awakusu-Kai has a foreigner lover recently. Very handsome American, not a stranger to organized crime. And yanno, Yellow, I think that yakuza guy might prefer a red colour scheme…>

Crack.

Yellow’s phone broke apart, and he really could not understand why.

Probably he just got fed up by Hackey’s mocking, high-pitched laughter.

Then why did he feel a knot in his stomach?

-

He still went back a few months later, even though it got increasingly hard to ignore both Aiji’s smirks and Hackey’s mocking, he still found himself drawn back, and Luck was sitting at one of the tables, reading a newspaper and drinking from a glass, and Yellow threw himself down to his table.

“Had a nice vacation?”

Luck glanced up at him, raising his eyebrows.

“I feel like you are cross with me for some reason.”

“I have no reason to be” Yellow shrugged, ignoring the sinking feeling. “Dating with a yakuza though, and leaving them behind? I heard that can be bad for your health.”

Luck’s eyebrows were up so high they were basically invisible.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your buisness, frankly.”

“It isn’t” Yellow shrugged again. “Just saying. Then again you don’t really have to be afraid of your health do you? Now dating _mortals_ on the other hand…”

“Believe me, I am perfectly aware of the dangers of that.”

This time Luck’s voice lost all composure he had, becoming sharper, more cutting than Yellow had ever heard him, and it made the words die in Yellow’s throat. Luck’s fists curled around the newspaper, before he straightened his fingers, trying to get back his composure with a deep breath.

“I know you are older than me, you probably learnt the lesson of not be attached to mortals” Luck continued, voice level now. “I wasn’t born immortal, though. As you had noticed, I mostly began to lose people I was attached to about fifteen years ago. I know what it’s like to love a mortal and lose a mortal.”

Complete silence - it wasn’t every day that Yellow Bridgestone was at loss for words, and Luck continued.

“Me _dating_ that man from the yakuza… I came back before it turned really serious.” It was now Luck’s turn to shrug slightly. “I can’t bury another man I loved. So I left before I fell in love.”

Now Yellow felt awkward, and he hated all these feelings in his stomach, so he turned his head to the side.

“...want a drink?”

“Is that your go-to-answer to heavy conversations?”

Yellow looked back, and there was a small smile now on Luck’s face, and Yellow felt his own mouth turn into a smile as well.

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

-

“This is absolute bullshit. Bullshit. You are not going anywhere.”

Luck looked at him with an expression that seemed like he was done with his bullshit. With _Yellow’s_ bullshit. Which was the biggest bullshit of them all. It was Luck, who wanted to run down to a hostage situation. A hostage situation which was held down in the Coraggioso. A hostage situation, that was held up by werewolves working for a rival mafia family.

“Those are my men down there, Yellow.”

“Yeah. And those are also werewolves down there. Have you ever met werewolves? I thought not.”

“I’m immortal. I can’t get hurt.”

 _“I’m immortal, I can’t get hurt”_ Yellow said in a mocking tone, causing Luck to raise his eyebrows.

“Excuse me, are you six hundred or six years old? Can’t tell. And now, please excuse me, but I have my men to save.”

He stood up, and Yellow was already on his feet, grabbing Luck’s collars, yanking his face close.

“Look” Yellow hissed into his face. “I don’t know whatever bullshit made you immortal, if it was an immortality elixir or the fucking philosopher’s stone, and I don’t even care. You might be healing after vampire bites, but there’s no telling how would your body react to a werewolf’s bite. You are not going down there.”

“Those are my men” Luck repeated, no hesitation, no fear in his sharp eyes at all. “Keith and Berga are out of town now. I’m the one who has to go and help them. They count on me. Let me go now, please Yel--”

To say that Yellow wasn’t thinking would have been an understatement, because he yanked Luck even closer, kissing him.

He wasn’t thinking he just kissed him, forcefully, and Luck kissed back, and Yellow pushed him backwards, not breaking the kiss.

Click.

The kiss broke and Luck closed down to his wrist - which was now handcuffed to one of the pipes.

“Sorry ‘bout that” Yellow grinned, a michevious grin, trying to ignore the way his heart was racing. “But as I said. You are not going down there.”

-

Of course Luck Gandor did go down there. Nobody could tell him what to do, perhaps apart from his brothers, even if he had to break his own wrists to get out of handcuffs.

Not like it didn’t heal immediately.

Not like Yellow really needed his contribution to contain the situation down there, but… okay, he probably would have had a few more wounds if Luck wouldn’t have distracted one of the werewolves. A few more.

After that, he just had to get away, to figure out how did a mafia acquire werewolves. Duty of an Organization officer and all.

He was absolutely _not_ running away.

-

<So, Yellow, pray tell us, when are ya gonna stop running away from your crush?>

“That’s something I’ve been wondering too” Aiji interjected, not looking up from his laptop, from the game they were playing, and Yellow growled.

“We were playing, can we just not talk about my nonextistent crush?”

“Actually…” Aiji started, and god, Yellow hated him. “You were teasing Hackey about his crush, but now he has ammunition to turn it all on you. It’s been two months since you last been there.”

“I’m _busy_ , I can’t keep going on vacations.”

<Never stopped ya before.>

“Okay, you shut your mouth. It’s not me, who keeps knocking on a door shut. It’s not me figuratively pulling the pigtails of the only other being in existence like me, and then denying I have a crush. You have the worst crush on the world, QAWSED, so you have no right to talk about anyone having a crush. Which I don’t.”

Silence. Not even static, which was a given, as QAWSED was involved, but also unnerving.

Then Yellow’s computer glitched.

“What the…”

The game closed itself, and one of the web browsers started. Yellow watched helplessly as someone (three guesses who and the first two doesn’t count) opened up Yelp.

And went to the page for Coraggioso.

“No. Nonononono, don’t you dare, you annoying piece of shit rodent, don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

<That ain’t very nice, yanno. Here was I, willing to give you a last chance. But here I go~”

 

_best place ever omg 10/10 especially one of the owners omg mr gandor so hawt 10/10 i want him all over my body pls notice me mr gandor_

 

Send.

Yellow shrieked, trying to delete the comment when his computer completely shut down.

“Gimme your laptop!”

“Can’t” Aiji turned his laptop towards Yellow, showing him the black screen. “I think QAWSED pre-emptively shut mine down as well. Really inconsiderate, all things considered.”

“I hate him” Yellow was in a state of despair. “I hate him so much.”

-

“Willing to pick up the phone finally? I see.”

Yellow groaned, and considered ending the call.

“I never thought you’d call me this much. If it was because of the Yelp review, I have to tell you I was hacked. Like really. For real. Absolutely. By an absolute pain in the a--”

“I figured” Luck interrupted him before he could devolve into insulting Hackey even more. “That either that happened, or you wrote it under the influence of… something. That’s not exactly your style of speaking.”

_“Thank you.”_

“That said, I still have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you even have handcuffs?”

Yellow spluttered, and felt his face heat up, but he mustered a grin.

“...long story. Maybe I’ll tell you sometime.”

“Maybe you should. You hadn’t been around for a while. Want to have a drink?”

“You asking me? How the turntables.”

“It would be only be proper to return the favor right?”

-

He didn’t see Luck in the Coraggioso when he arrived, but he waved at Josie, and he did see Keith - playing cards with a teenage boy with dark hair and yellow-ish eyes.

He was sure he had seen the boy before, and when he looked at him, it clicked.

Charon Walken. The stuntman, the brother of the actress Claudia.

Why would a child star be at the Coraggi---

Oh.

_Walken._

“Dude, I love your stuntwork.”

Charon nodded, as a way of thanks, and then just pointed upwards.

“Uncle Luck is waiting for you on the roof.”

Now it was Yellow’s turn to nod and walk upwards, when he heard a voice.

“Good luck.”

He turned back, and his eyes met with the eldest Gandor’s eyes - and Yellow just realised that through his years of coming here, he had never heard Keith speak.

“Um… thanks? Here I was thinking that you were mute, man.”

“...I only talk, when I have something to say. My brothers being happy is one of these reasons.”

“Oh? I don’t know what you expect me to say to that.”

“...don’t toy with him.”

Silence, and Yellow turned towards the stairs.

“So… this is a date, huh?”

“You don’t want that to be a date?”

For a few moments, Yellow was silent again - thinking of Luck’s sharp eyes and smirks and smiles, the way he looked after regenerating, him helping out against the werewolf.

His kiss.

“...yeah. I guess it is.”

Keith didn’t answer - probably he had nothing more to say.

And Yellow took a deep breath - he didn’t need to, but he did, before walking upwards.

Here goes nothing.

-

“I saw you walk in, but you took so long that I thought Keith scared you away.”

Luck was sitting on the edge and sad these as Yellow sat down next to him.

“It takes more than your brothers to scare me off. I came back after Berga threw me out, didn’t I?”

“That you did” Luck smiled. “You know, I don’t mind you did. Whatever you came back for.”

“I didn’t buy the elixir explanation. I’m still not sure I do.”

“I could introduce you to some people who would explain it to you better than I could.”

“Nah. I don’t care about that much anymore.”

Yellow looked at Luck, and their eyes met, over the skyline of New York, and Yellow let out a frustrated sigh.

“They will never let me live this down.”

“...live what down?”

“This.”

And then kissed Luck again.

It was a much slower kiss than the first one, and Luck kissed back, and Yellow didn’t really want to let go.

They definitely will never let him live this down.

Still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
